You stole My happy ending
by UchihaLuv9
Summary: Sasuke felt his legs give way as he crumpled to his knees his face directly above the other's. His smile could of been considered sincere as he felt his body breaking down, his heart slowing as he felt the world leave him.


**Good day everyone. I am working on this for a friend. I know I suck at continuing the ones I have started but I am going to force it upon myself to finish this one. Feedback might help make me wanna finish it : **

**Warning this may not be the happiest fanfiction... At least at first so please bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto... :/**

Sasuke_ felt his face turn upward into a smirk. The rain came crashing down burrying any remains of the blood stained battlefeild. The only noise was that of those calling out to the survivors. The cries of those who have lost someone to this devastating act. The ashes flew up in small swirls burning the side of his face. His eyes; focused on the deadining scene in front of him. Smoke pulled up from bellow the giant craters caused from the attacks made earlier that day._

_He looked down his mind now precoupied with staring at the strangled body that lay at his feet. The blood that leaked from his eye made a steady flow down his face and dripped off into small puddles on the blonde's face. He lay there motionless, his body now cold._

_Sasuke felt his legs give way as he crumpled to his knees his face directly above the other's. His smile could of been considered sincere as he felt his body breaking down, his heart slowing as he felt the world leave him._

It was dark,so fucking dark. The sounds of water constantly dripping from what sounded like a leak in the ceiling filled his mind. Sasuke felt around him by brushing his hands over the area in front of him. The sound of clanking made him realize that he had been chained up to what felt like a stone wall. He was in a cell. He couldn't think back far enough to realize what had happened. He remembered taking down Konoha, burning the kage mountain, watching as his former best friend fell to his knees dead. Had there actually been survivors? Had he lived through all the damage he had taken from Naruto's fight.

"He's in here."

He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice echoing through the room. He noted on it being a single celled room from how the mans voice rang out.

"Alright, leave us.."

Another more feminine voice, and the sound of the door shutting. He braced himself for whatever this person wanted from him.

" Sasuke Uchiha.. I never thought it would have gotten this far.. Or perhaps I wished it never would."

Sasuke kept quiet, his mind still in a daze from the heavy sleep he had just awoken from. He heard the other sigh.

" As you can notice, for everyones safety we have used the binding jutsu and strapped a peice of cloth across your face."

At this Sasuke reached up with his hand and gently felt the soft fabric that had been covering his eyes. This made more sense of why it had seemed so dark.

" This is to sheild your eyes. With this on you may no longer use the Sharingan."

He couldn't keep from glaring even through the thick fabric.

"Who are you?" He called out coldly.

He heard some shuffling before feeling the presence of someone close in front.

" I Sasuke, am lady Tsunade. The Hogake of this Nation. The one you recently tried to destroy." Her voice came out just as cold.

He laughed.

" What are you planning on doing with me?" His voice rang out along with his laughs." Death would be welcoming now, So get on with it!" He yelled, his sanity reaching it's limit.

He heard a smaller more forced laugh.

" Uchiha.." She said slowly pausing to grab ahold of the bars." Death would be too easy.." She finished barely above a whisper.

He could hear her moving away, the sound of something clinking and then silence. He stood there, listening to the pit-pat noises coming from a small puddle the leak had created. Sliding down into a crouched position he threw his head back against the wall and began laughing once more.

" What do you think, Nii-san?" He said through chuckles, his face pointed upward even though he could not see." Will they break me?" He asked the air.

The night was then filled with only the sound of the rain falling down through the cracks and dripping onto the cold tiles.

It was still dark when someone came through the door once more.

" Here." Came a rough sounding voice as the noise of a wooden bowl was scooted towards the raven." Breakfast." Came the deep snarl.

Sasuke could sense where the bowl sat and used his foot to kick it back towards the entrance.

" Not hungry." He said coldly.

There was a long pause before the man spoke again.

" Then starve. It would probably be for the best"

The sound of the door shutting tightly and the loud clicking of it being locked. He took a moment to wonder how many nin stood guard just outside his cell. At the thought of them having around twenty guards made him chuckle.

He was still leaning back against the cold wall when he heard someone entering the room yet again.

_Hopefully not lunch_

There was a lot of shuffling and the moving of what sounded like a metal chair being moved closer to the bars. He scrucnhed his face together- even though he knew they couldn't see.-

The next hour was unbearably quiet. He knew someone was there just staring at him like he was an animal ready to be slaughtered. He hated the idea of not knowing who was there. Maybe they were starting to get scared that if he wasn't watched every moment of every day he would escape.

_He had no reason to escape._

He stopped his thoughts when a loud sigh escaped the other. He held his breathe trying to concentrate on their breathing.

Nothing.

He shifted trying to forget someone was there. His head now sat on his knees. This position seemed a bit childish, his arms hugging his legs.

The sound of small drips made him flinch. He thought they had been coming from the leak yet they sounded farther away. The sound of sniffling.

_Were they...Crying?.._

He clutched at his knees harder trying to numb the sadness that now tried to take over. When he felt the wrag around his face being soaked in his own tears he knew he hadn't won. Drawing his knees closer he closed his eyes and tried to fall back into a dreamless sleep.

The brightness from the sun was warm on the blonde's face. He twitched reaching up his hand to rub at his eyes. A yawn had escaped him before his eyes widened to reveal the huge wndow in front of him.

He sat upright imediatly looking aorund the hospital room. The images of fighting off Sasuke came rushing through his head and he felt the tears threatening to pour over. He did everything he could to keep them from falling clutching at his blanket.

_Sasuke?_

Was he?..

He stood up in his hospital gown and flinched when his body felt like crumbling over. He slowly walked to the bathroom and carefully stepped into his normal clothes. He was exiting through the bathroom when he heard a familiar voice.

" Naruto, I thought you'd be up by now." The voice was feminine but deep.

He threw his hand up behind his head and gave it a nervous scratch.

" Ah, Granny Tsunade.. I er.." He mumbled unsure of what his excuse was.

" I knew you wouldn't be one much for self pity. Glad I made it here before you ended up sneaking off." She said looking at him through narrowed eyes.

He shrugged.

" Naruto, How are you feeling?"

He shrugged again.

" Well.. I supose it would be to complicated to try and keep you here any longer.." She said through and exasperated sigh.

" Really? I can leave now?" He said a bit rushed.

The look on her face gave away that she knew why he was wanting to escape so quickly..

" Naruto.. About Sasuke.." She started as she rubbed her temple.

He looked down.

" We've got him down below, locked in a secure cell." She finished looking up at the small blonde.

At this the blonde's head shot up and he had a smile plastered across his face.

" Really! I had thought he was..."

He looked back down. Then smiling up again through tears.

" Naruto..." Her voice came as a warning. " He is a criminal, locked way for the crimes that he has committed." She paused letting him take in a little at a time." There is'nt any of the Sasuke you once knew in him anymore."

Naruto stood still. He let his tears slide down his face and land on the floor.

"Can I see him" He asked through his tears.

Tsunade looked over at the broken boy, he had risked his life to save them.. He had stopped Sasuke from killing them all. She couldn't deny him of his request.

Without a word she nodded and gestured for him to follow her.

They walked in silence the whole way there. The guards nodded their respect to the Hokage as the they neared the entrance. It was dark and moist down here and Naruto wondered if Sasuke was uncomfortable.

" He has a wrag covering his face so he cannot see you." She said turning to guards to open the door." Don't get too close to the bars." She said before he disapeared into the dark turning to watch the guards shut the door behind him.

It took a moment before his eyes reajusted to the new darkness. He looked around and cringed at the site. It was dirty, there were small rats scattering about, and something of ooze coming from the walls. He caught sight of a chair and dragged it over until he was sitting right in front of the cell.

Sasuke looked like he had been sleeping. His head lay leaned back against the wall, his lips held a small frown. The wounds had taken a great deal on the Uchiha as well. He had bruises and cuts all over his pale skin. He wondered how the other felt. Was he feeling at peace now that at least the elderly's of the village had fallen at his mercy? Or was he scared now because it didn't end how he had planned. He half wanted to call out to the raven, ask him how he was feeling. That would never of worked.

He sighed.

Sasuke's head twitched at the sound and Naruto watched as he brought up his knees and layed his head down between them.

So he wasn't asleep.

He watched the boy shiver and again felt bad for him. He would have given up his coat any second for him. Tsunade would not be happy and whos to say the pale boy would accept something from him.

He watched Sasuke's shoulders rise up and down indicating that he was breathing heavily. He must feel so alone...

_drip._

Naruto thought back on how Sasuke and him had just fought for the first time. He had said something about not having those bonds and how having a family taken away was worse then never having one at all.

_drip._

He thought back to when Tobi told him and Kakashi of Itachi's true nature. How he had been innocent in a way the whole time. Konoha had ordered him to kill his family, his clan.

_drip._

Sasuke has the guilt of killing his brother when he wasn't to blame.

_drip._

He must be confused.. He must not know what to do.. he must be..

_drip._

Alone.

He wiped at his eyes to try and stop the heavy flow of tears that were now escapating down his face. He sniffled in the process.

Looking over his shoulder one last time he knocked silently on the the wall. In barely a moment the door was opened enough for him to slip through.

He didn't say anything to Tsunade has he covered his eyes and kept walking away. He wanted to be alone.

**Thank you for reading. I will try to get more out :3**


End file.
